Little Secrets
by rubygrace
Summary: Haymitch and Effie have a few little secrets. But they're not always as discreet about it as they think they are! Little stories about Haymitch and Effie getting caught! Up first, Cinna!
1. Cinna

A.N: Well I haven't done this in ages, but oh, Haymitch and Effie just dug their way into my head and are refusing to get out! I wasn't really aware of the whole Haymitch Effie thing in the books, but their scenes were by far my favourite in the movie! And c'mon. They're totally getting it on in the movie!

I love the idea of them having a bit of a thing going on behind the scenes that no one else knows about (not for long anyway mwa-ha-ha) and I love a good getting busted story so here goes nothing!

* * *

"Just a moment, Cinna!" Effie adjusted her hastily thrown on wig as she hurried down the hallway. The sound of her voice had echoed through the quiet, almost empty penthouse. Katniss and Peeta were still at the training centre, showing the judges their talents. She quickly smoothed out the top of her pink dress and straightened its collar before taking a deep breath and rounding the corner into the main living area of the large penthouse.

"Cinna, darling. What can I do for you? Katniss isn't due back for another hour." Cinna looked up from the bowl of decorative fruit sitting on the coffee table, slowly placing the apple he'd picked up while waiting back in its bowl as he took in Effie's uncharacteristically slightly dishevelled appearance.

If Cinna wasn't the extremely observant stylist that he was, he probably wouldn't have thought anything was unusual about Effie's appearance. She'd managed to straighten her wig and was mostly presentable apart from a few little things. Her legs were bare, missing the pale green stockings that she had had on when he'd seen her earlier in the day. The pencil skirt of her dress was wrinkled and one side of the hem was folded up on itself. Her make up was more toned down than usual. There was mascara and eyeliner, but no bright eyeshadow or lipstick. Her skin was its natural colour, instead of powdered white.

"Effie. I'm not here to see Katniss. I wanted to let you and Haymitch know what I had in mind for her dress for the interview. Where is Haymitch?"

Effie's already rosy cheeks deepened in colour slightly as she rolled her eyes, waved a hand in the air and let out a little humph. "Haymitch. He's around here somewhere. Let's face it, he's not really all that interested in the fashion side of this." She led Cinna to the lounge and grabbed a jug of bright pink juice and two glasses before sitting down beside him. "Would you like a drink, Cinna? We have the most delightful juice here. You must try it!"

"Yes, thank you Effie." Cinna replied before beginning to tell Effie about the elaborate dress he had planned for the interview.

Effie listened and nodded while leaning over to pick up the jug and pour both of them a glass. As she reached out to pass him his glass, the collar of her dress gaped and Cinna caught quite the eyefull of Effie Trinket's ample bosom, including an impressive looking love bite.

Cinna coughed in surprise just as Haymitch emerged from the same hallway that Effie had, and wandered towards them, announcing his arrival with a grumbly "Hello Cinna."

Effie eyes shot straight down, and she went right back to pouring her own glass of juice, as Cinna and Haymitch exchanged pleasantries. Effie jumped up to get another glass for Haymitch as he made his way across the large open plan living space of the penthouse to join them. They made it back to Cinna at the same time, Haymitch's hand quickly resting on the small of Effie's back as he led her in front of him to sit down first, taking the glass off her and filling it himself.

"Cinna was just telling me about the marvellous ideas he has for Katniss's interview dress." Effie told Haymitch before turning her attention back to Cinna, waiting for him to continue. Cinna launched distractedly back into his elaborate idea for the dress.

"Doesn't it just sound amazing Haymitch. And if she gets a good training score, which I'm positive she will, no one will be forgetting the girl on fire any time soon!" Effie said with genuine excitement. District 12 really did have a shot this year. Haymitch nodded along as she rambled on about skirts and flames and jewels, her arms gesturing almost wildly. Haymitch's eye caught the same glimpse that Cinna had earlier and after quickly suppressing a little smile he pointedly caught Effie's eye, glancing down to her chest quickly with a raised eyebrow. Effie instantly started fiddling with her collar, her cheeks darkening again. Cinna took this pause as his opportunity to interrupt her praises of his idea and say goodbye.

"Well, since you're both on board with the dress I'd better get back to it. Portia and I will be back for dinner and to watch the announcement of the scores."

Effie stood with Cinna and walked him to the door. "That just sounds lovely Cinna. See you then."

"Goodbye Cinna." Haymitch yelled from his chair as Cinna left and Effie closed the door. He smiled to himself as Effie stomped her way back to him.

"You, Haymitch Abernathy, are in trouble."

* * *

When he returned that evening, Cinna couldn't help but smile at Effie's new outfit; another tight skirt and a vibrant turquoise blouse with a _very_ high neck.


	2. Katniss

Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews! It's so nice to know that other people have enjoyed something you've written. Hope you all enjoy the next little rambling thing...

* * *

Katniss stretched herself out along the length of the couch, wedging herself between the cushions that made up the back and the seat of the elaborately large, curved lounge. It was the middle of the night, and she still wasn't quite used to being inside again. Her bed felt strange. Almost too exposed with its flat expanse of emptiness. She much preferred to be nestled in the lounge, protected from a few sides at least. She'd spent the past hour watching the stars, looking up behind her at the floor to ceiling window to the side of the lounge. Overall, the penthouse was a pretty impressive place to be staying, but the view of the stars was Katniss's favourite feature.

She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to finally fall asleep. Everyone had celebrated her and Peeta's success the night before in true, over the top, Capitol fashion, leading to a mostly lazy day. The looming journey back to District 12 the next day meant that everyone was taking advantage of these last few hours of calm, before the inevitable craziness began.

Suddenly Katniss froze, hearing soft footsteps leading to the kitchen beside her. While they never did any actual cooking in the penthouse, the fridge was always extremely well stocked. She turned her head silently and squinted as her eyes adjusted from the night lights of the Capitol back to the dark kitchen. The fridge was opened and Katniss relaxed, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

She could see Effie, illuminated by the soft light of the refrigerator. She was shorter than normal, her feet bare against the tiles. She bent slightly, moving around plates and containers, and after a minute or so, reaching further into the fridge, obviously looking for something.

Katniss tensed again as she heard another set of footsteps.

Effie glanced back at Haymitch, who had wandered into the kitchen, before turning her attention back to the fridge. "They're in here somewhere Haymitch. I saw them earlier today." Haymitch leaned over her, balancing his chin on her shoulder, one arm sliding around her waist effortlessly.

"Do we really need to have chocolate covered strawberries right this very second, princess?" They spoke softly, but in the stillness of the open plan penthouse Katniss was able to hear every word.

"We can't celebrate without chocolate covered strawberries."

Haymitch paused and straightened back up before tightening his hold on Effie and tugging her up and away from the front of the fridge. He picked her up off the ground, her legs dangling over the edge of his other arm as she let out a surprised giggle. She smacked his shoulder lightly and wrapped her arm around his neck for support.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to try."

"Haymitch! Put me down!" Haymitch ignored her request and hoisted her higher, getting a better grip. He pushed the door of the fridge closed with his foot before carrying a giggling Effie out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

Katniss smiled to herself and resumed her stargazing.

* * *

When she arrived at breakfast the next morning, Katniss couldn't help but notice the large bowl of fresh strawberries set out along side all the other extravagant breakfast foods. Effie had cut the stems off her strawberries, sliced them into quarters and was eating them with a fork while Haymitch, sitting opposite her, was using the stem as a handle and eating them whole.

Effie stared directly at Haymitch as he shoved another strawberry in his mouth, hiding a smile as she scolded him for his table manners. "Manners, Haymitch! We have company!"


	3. Peeta

My inspriation abandoned me and it took me ages to come up with this thing. I wanted Peeta to bust them, but couldn't think of how until this popped in my head. If any of you have any suggestions or requests let me know! Prompts are always so helpful!

* * *

Peeta strode down the small corridor of the train. They were due to arrive in District 12 at around lunch time the next day. It was late, and he really wished he'd made his way to bed much earlier. It was taking him longer that he'd expected to recover from the games and he needed all the sleep he could get, before the inevitable nightmares hit. Peeta stilled suddenly. There was an odd bend in the hall of this carriage as it weaved around the larger sleeping compartments and he could hear voices just around the corner.

"C'mon Eff. No one will know!"

"Haymitch, go and sleep in your own room. You have a perfectly good bed in there."

It was Effie and Haymitch. Peeta had no clue why they would be up and about at this very late hour. He knew Haymitch never slept much when it was dark, but surely Effie's schedule was telling her she should be sleeping now. Effie always followed her schedule. Peeta realised that Effie's room was in this carriage.

"You know I hate that bed. It's lumpy. And since you won't let me drink," he said pointedly before continuing, "I can't get to sleep with all those lumps if I'm sober."

"Haymitch..." Effie sounded like she was trying to be stern, but Peeta could hear her giving in. He slowly looked around the corner. Effie was standing in the doorway in her pyjamas and a robe, which was firmly fastened around her waist. Her wig was gone and her was face was clean. Haymitch was still wearing the clothes he'd had on all day.

Haymitch inched closer to Effie and leant his forearm against the doorframe, right next to Effie's head. "Your mattress is much better. All smooth, and warm and soft." His free hand slipped against Effie's waist and he started to play absentmindedly with the sash holding her robe together.

"And you know that once we get back to District 12, I'll be going back to my house and you'll be staying with the stylists." He paused before slowly adding, "All the way across town..."

Peeta could see Effie's resolve slipping away. She looked down and let out a little humph before looking back up at a smiling Haymitch.

"Fine. I'll let you in." As soon as she spoke she relaxed and moved closer to Haymitch before suddenly reaching up to tug on the lapel of his jacket. "Do you have your pyjamas?" Her voice was serious as she asked. Haymitch just let out a chuckle before lightly grabbing her arms and turning her around in front of him.

"Won't need them, Princess." He hugged her from behind as they walked forward into Effie's room, Haymitch kicking the door closed behind them.

Peeta stood there for a moment, quite shocked, staring at the closed door before Effie's muffled giggle broke his trance and he quickly hurried towards his own room.


End file.
